


The Earth of the fallen

by Wundersmidget



Series: More stories from the dark Multiverse. [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Nights: Metal Arc, Evil Batman, Evil Justice League, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Based off the Dark Nights:Metal series.





	The Earth of the fallen

On the edge of the Dark Multiverse, one Earth sits on the edge of a knife, on one side, a group of Superpowered beings, once called the “Justice League”, now, they are only known as horrors.

Batman was the first to fall, years of endless destruction grated on his soul, subjected to so many years of the Mad Hatter’s hypnosis, Poison Ivy’s perfume, Scarecrow's fear toxin, he collapsed into insanity, not like the Joker’s insanity, oh no, a calculated insanity, one that always knew what it was doing, and would do it anyway.

Cyborg was easy to destroy, Computers could be hacked, unfortunately, Cyborg fought back, Batman had to shut Cyborg down, his disabled body was locked away, the technology only gaining dust and cobwebs.

Wonder Woman was next, it was almost easier than Cyborg. Long had Batman known that he merely needed to tie her bracelets together. Oh did Batman have fun, forcing Wonder Woman to destroy all she held dear, you can still hear her anguished cries of guilt coming from deep in the Batcave at night.

Superman was next, all Batman did was inject red Kryptonite into his bloodstream, and Superman became a hot blooded killer. Tearing Metropolis apart, after the first day it looked like a bomb site, much much worse by the end of the second.

Green Lantern fell after that, dying alone in the rubble of Coast city, knowing that he had failed. Batman sought out Scarecrow, and brought him in to the Yellow Lantern corps, Scarecrow was bad enough, but know his mere presence brought pure, unadulterated fear.

Flash was next, underneath the fear of failure, Batman made him snap. Descending into insanity Flash started running, ripping up streets behind him, a speed induced madness descending over him forever.

Aquaman died with Atlantis, the full strength of the Watchtowers laser burning through his home and destroying the last King of Atlantis.

Martian Manhunter’s body was found days later, burnt to a crisp to the point where it crumbled to the touch. In his dying breaths onlookers heard his final words.

“We failed.”

Fortunately, there is a team of heroes who will do almost anything to save their dimension, those who fight the oppression that they see everywhere.

Leading the group is Edward Nygma, going by the name “The Riddler” he was a forensic scientist in the GCPD when Batman snapped, seeing the pain caused by the Bat he took up his alter-ego and started using Riddles to try and confuse Batman, never having much success until he met the others in his team.

Eobard Thawne is his right hand man in the fight. Coming from a terrible future he has come to help destroy the League and repair a terrible future. Taking the name Reverse-Flash he runs faster than the Flash ever can hope to achieve.

Doomsday is the third member of the team, coming from a world destroyed by the Kryptonians, he has devoted himself to destroying Superman for the pain that he has caused, lending his magnificent strength to the destruction of the League.

The fourth member is Thaal Sinestro, the final Green Lantern, fighting for the memory of his lost comrades

The final team member is Carol Ferris, seeking to avenge the death of her lover, she took up a violet lantern ring to fight the league with increased strength powered by her raw love for her lost partner.

On a knife's edge, this Earth may someday fall, dep into the Dark Multiverse, alternatively, it may fall back into the light. That will be decided in the coming years.


End file.
